Musical instrument supports are well known. Drum and percussion instrument supports are also known. However, these have traditionally been bulky and unwieldy, and, when in use, tend to exacerbate a cluttered appearance of the stage or location at which they are erected, particularly when used with electronic instruments and pickups that have electrical wires extending from the instruments to various electronic equipment.